Après les apparences
by etyana
Summary: Et si une mission changeait notre vision du monde. Natsu, Grey et Lucy ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Tout aurait peut-être été plus facile si des secrets n'étaient pas présents.


Hello tout le monde voici ma première fiction. Normalement elle devrait se diviser entre 5 et 8 chapitres, tout dépendra. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Résumé: Et si une mission changeait notre vision du monde. Natsu, Grey et Lucy ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Tout aurait peut-être été plus facile si des secrets n'étaient pas présents.

Bien sur, aucun personnage ne m'appartient! Dommage...

Premier chapitre:

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, les rayons de soleil m'éblouirent un peu. Il faisait chaud, enfin ! L'été arrivait, quelle période bénite. Après un étirement digne d'un chat, je sautais de mon lit et filais sous la douche pour finir de me réveiller. Je retirais doucement le débardeur et le shorty qui me servaient de pyjama, et me glissais sous l'eau chaude.

Après ce nettoyage dans les règles, je choisis une jolie tenue d'été, avec une mini jupe bleue et un tee-shirt blanc avec un décolleté qui me mettait plutôt en avantage. Mon regard se posa sur l'horloge, si je voulais avoir le temps de discuter avec Levy avant son départ fallait que je me bouge. J'attrapais mes clefs, et un croissant pour le petit déjeuner, puis je claquais la porte derrière moi.

Aujourd'hui, n'était pas différent d'un autre, une bagarre s'était déclarée à l'intérieur de la guilde. Parmi le brouhaha, je réussi à distinguer les quelques insultes habituelles du type : Allumette, Glaçon, Exhibitionniste,… Et j'en passe des meilleurs.

Après un combat digne du combattant pour arriver au comptoir sans se prendre un objet volant non identifié dans le pif, je me laissais tomber sur un siège.

-Salut Lucy, me héla Mirajane, comment ça va ce matin ?

-Pas mal, tu sais pourquoi ils se battent cette fois ?

-Depuis quand il leur faut une raison pour se battre ?

Cette réplique nous fit rire toutes les deux. Je me retournais et observais ces deux garçons qui étaient mes coéquipiers, ainsi que mes amis. Cette guilde était comme ma famille, cependant j'entretenais avec mon équipe un lien encore plus fort. Je les aime tout simplement. Je suis une personne qui fait confiance assez rapidement, et peut être un peu naïve. Enfin bien sûre, tout cela depuis ma fugue, avant n'en parlons pas. Cependant si ma confiance est facile à avoir, ma confiance aveugle, elle, n'appartient qu'à une poigné de personne. Vous savez c'est celle qui est absolue, ou l'instant de doute, ou d'hésitation que l'on peut avoir avant une décision capitale n'existe plus. Et je suis fière de penser que j'ai une confiance aveugle en mon équipe, cela me rendis heureuse.

-Lucy, pourquoi as-tu ce sourire béta incrusté sur ton visage ? Me demanda malicieusement Mira.

-J'étais sur la lune, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. Au fait, sais tu ou se trouve Levy, je voudrais la voir avant son départ.

-Il me semble qu'elle était à la bibliothèque aux dernières nouvelles.

En effet, je trouvais Levy absorbée par un livre dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

-Hey Levy, j'avais peur de t'avoir loupé, ma curiosité n'aurait pas tenu quelques jours supplémentaires.

Elle leva la tête, et me fis un sourire franc. Le rose de ses joues m'apprit que la révélation allait être croustillante.

Sous ses airs réservés, Levy était une personne vraiment incroyable. Ce petit bout de femme aux cheveux bleus était devenu avec le temps ma confidente. Il n'y a qu'avec elle dont je parlais de mes problèmes, mes tourments, même Natsu ou Erza, n'avait la moindre idée de ce que je lui confiais. J'avais tout de suite apprécié sa gentillesse et sa loyauté à toute épreuve. Elle savait écouter, et faut dire qu'elle en avait bavé avec le cas Grey.

-Je ne sais quoi te dire à part que tout c'est bien déroulé, me répondis la mage des mots avec un sourire gêné.

-Dis m'en plus, suppliais-je, raconte moi les détails… C'était ta première soirée avec Gajeel, comme même !

-Il y a eu ce resto, qui je l'avoue était bizarre mais tellement parfait à la fois. On voyait qu'il était mal à l'aise s'est pas son truc mais il faisait un effort. Il n'arrêtait pas de remuer sur sa chaise, j'ai trouvé ça trop mignon. Après on est rentré mais comme je ne voulais pas qu'il se passe quelque chose dès le premier soir, je ne l'ai pas laissé rentrer. Il ronchonnait comme quoi, ça ne se faisait pas, me dit-elle en rigolant. Mais avant de partir il m'embrassa.

-Ayé ! C'est top, Levy. Tu dois être trop contente, ça faisait tellement de temps que tu attendais qu'il se passe quelque chose.

-Pour sûr, je tiens plus en place. En même que je …

-Levy, on y va, dépêche toi, cria Droy en coupant la parole à la jeune mage.

-Désolé Lucy, je dois y aller, mais on reparle de ça à mon retour, me dit-elle en partant. Et puis, faudra que toi aussi tu me donne des détails de ta soirée, surtout que j'ai bataillé pour que vous soyez tranquille.

C'est vrai que Levy a beaucoup fait pour nous. Elle est la seule à savoir, on ne veut pas que ça s'ébruite, car après tout les secrets c'est excitant. Je retournais dans le hall de la guilde. La bataille Natsu versus Grey était enfin terminée, Erza devait y être pour quelque chose. Je les comprends quand Erza se met en colère, elle fout vraiment les jetons. Natsu et Grey, comme pour montrer que ce n'était pas fini, c'était mis chacun à un bout du hall. Je me dirigeais tout sourire vers Natsu. J'avais dans l'idée de lui proposer de partir en mission le plus rapidement possible, car mon loyer n'allait pas se payer tout seul. Je m'approchais de lui, pendant qu'il m'hélait pour me faire voire une pirouette qu'Happy venait de faire.

-C'est impressionnant Happy, étrange mais impressionnant ! Dis Natsu, une mission ça te tenterait ? Mon loyer commence à crier famine.

-Toujours partant, c'est parti ! s'écria t-il en sautant de sa chaise. Fais tes valise Happy on décolle.

-Reste plus qu'à choisir la mission. Celle là ne me parait pas trop mal. C'est une surveillance d'une maison durant une absence de 3 jours, pour 70 000 jewels.

-Nope, celle-ci, elle est mieux payé, et en plus il y aura à cout sur de la baston ! Il suffit de se débarrasser des monstres qui vivent dans une forêt, pour 500 jewels. Pas mal, non ?

-Avec une récompense telle, les monstres doivent être sacrément impressionnants. Peut être devrait-on demander si Grey veut venir avec nous ?

-Pas besoin du glaçon, je peux les éclater tout seul.

Un sourire tendre se peignit sur mon visage. Natsu était unique dans son genre. Sa force n'avait d'égal que sa naïveté. Fallait avouer qu'il était parfois (souvent ?) lent à la détente. Mais que voulez vous c'est pour cela qu'il est aussi attendrissant. Cependant sa manie de toujours chercher la bagarre, et de fonder la tête baissée m'exaspère parfois. En faite, c'est surtout parce que je m'inquiète pour lui. Je ne doute jamais qu'il revienne, mais la question c'est dans quel état il va revenir. Pour cette mission, de l'aide me parait être la bienvenue. Au moins ils mettront de l'ambiance, et je pourrais discuter avec Grey durant le trajet. Ça changera, d'habitude Natsu n'est pas des plus bavard vu qu'il est malade. Mais est ce très prudent de prendre Grey, peut être vaudrait mieux demander à Erza ? Suffit juste de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Ça sera la première fois, depuis ce soir là, que Grey et moi allons refaire une mission ensemble. Pas grave, reprenons les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

-Natsu, je me charge d'aller demander à Grey, pour voir s'il est d'accord.

-Mais Luce, on peut se passer de lui !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et parti voir Grey qui était resté à la même place.

-Hey, tu veux bien venir en mission avec Natsu et moi ?

-Tu sais ce que l'on a décidé Lucy, c'est trop dangereux. Demande à Erza, je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera, me répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Je m'en rappelle de cette règle, mais plus j'y pense plus je la trouve stupide, on peut passer outre. On essaye une fois, si ça se passe mal, tant pis, ça sera la dernière. Et puis, ça me rassurera si t'es là, car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour cette mission. Juste à deux c'est prendre des risques inutiles. Et Erza repart demain matin en mission avec Jubia, donc ce n'est pas vraiment possible.

J'ai derechef vu que ma réplique avait fait mouche. Ce n'était pas vraiment correct de le persuader comme cela, mais bon, pour tout dire, s'il ne vient pas il me manquerait.

Le lendemain, Natsu, Grey et moi, sans oublier Happy, étions sur le départ. C'était le début d'une nouvelle aventure…


End file.
